This invention relates to a cassette tape recorder, more specifically to a cassette ejection mechanism of a cassette tape recorder capable of loading and ejecting a tape cassette by using a toggle spring.
Generally known are cassette tape recorders of the so-called slot-in type in which a tape cassette inserted in a cassette holder slides substantially horizontally in the cassette holder, and then descends together with the holder to reach a position for playback operation. In one such slot-in cassette tape recorder using a toggle spring, the tape cassette inserted in the cassette holder is pushed substantially horizontally in the cassette holder against the urging force of the toggle spring until the toggle spring reaches its neutral point. When the toggle spring passes the neutral point, the urging force of the toggle spring acts so as to cause the cassette to be sucked into the cassette holder. Thus, the cassette pushed into the cassette holder is sucked instantaneously into the cassette holder. The slide stroke of the cassette before the toggle spring reaches its neutral point is called a push-in stroke. The slide stroke of the cassette after the passage of the neutral point of the toggle spring is called a suction stroke. The length of each stroke is proportional to the urging force of the toggle spring. If the suction stroke is made long, then the urging force of the toggle spring to act on the cassette at cassette loading will be great. Thus, the cassette may securely be sucked into the cassette holder. If the suction stroke is made long, moreover, the urging force of the toggle spring to act as an ejecting force on the cassette at cassette ejection will also be great. Thus, the cassette may securely be ejected. If the suction stroke is too long, however, the ejecting force to act on the cassette at cassette ejection will be so great that the cassette will rush out of the cassette holder. If the suction stroke is too short, on the other hand, the ejecting force to act on the cassette will be too small for the cassette to be ejected from the cassette holder without stopping halfway. In the cassette tape recorders of this type, therefore, it would be hard to adjust the suction stroke, that is, the toggle spring.